A Sonic Boom
by LusayLu182
Summary: "I wish that Sonic would SLOW DOWN!" Little did Amy know what those words would cost her. Pairings: Sonamy, Shadaria, Silvaze, Knuxouge, Taiream, and OCxOC. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Lusay: I know I say that I should finish my other stories before starting a new one, and blah, blah, blah. But This has been in my head for a while. I just HAD to write a Sonamy story. So...with out further or do! Here it is! With my normal pairing; Sonamy, Shadaria, Silvaze, Tailream, Knuxouge, and OCxOC. (Frost and Orca fyi) if you like these pairings, CONTINUE! If not, screw the insults and kindly leave. Thanx! XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't one Sonic the Hedgehog. Sadly.**

_A Sonic Boom_

_Chapter one: What they Have_

Amy Rose blinked, trying to take her eyes off the two snuggling hedgehog. _Shadow and Maria are so cute, _she sighed. _Why can't Sonic be at least a little like that? Maybe I should ask him. _She rolled her eyes and forced herself to leave that area of the park. _Oh please Amy. Sonic wouldn't act like Shadow if he was paid! _The rose-colored hedgehog, continued walking, keeping her head down. _But it's not just Shadow. Everyone seems to be in a deeper relationship than Sonic and I. I know I should be happy. But I hate to feel like I'm lagging. Seriously, even Cream and Tails are doing better than me!_

That realization made Amy stomp her foot angrily. "That's it," she growled. "I will not take this anymore." She took out her cell phone and called up her speedy blue boyfriend. It went straight to his voicemail, which wasn't very surprising. Sonic's phone was _always _dead. But to Amy, it was the final straw. "SONIC!" She screamed at the phone. "I HATE YOU WHEN YOU'RE LIKE THIS!" She dropped the phone and slumped onto a bench, ignoring the stares from everyone around her.

Just then, Shadow and Maria ran up to her. "Amy? What happened?" the blonde hedgehog asked.

"Yeah," Shadow nodded, smirking with amusement. "We heard you yelling from about ten miles away."

"We were not ten miles away," Maria said, rolling her eyes. "More like ten yards. But that's not the point. What happened Amy?"

Amy blushed. "It was nothing," she said sweetly. "Sonic was just getting on my nerves, not answering the phone again."

Shadow chuckled. "Why wouldn't he get on your nerves? That's not odd at all."

"SHADOW!" Both girls yelled.

"I was joking!" Shadow protested, seeing that Amy was about to whack him upside the head with the hammer that had been immediately summoned.

Maria took a quick step back as Amy glared at him. "Well, next time watch your mouth!" She said angrily.

Shadow nodded and ran a hand through his ebony, crimson highlighted quills. "Right. Sorry Amy."

Amy calmed down and put her hammer back. "I forgive you," she said with a sigh. "I don't know what's gotten over me."

Maria seemed to recognize the sad look in her emerald-green eyes. "Hey Amy? Do you wanna go for a quick walk?" she turned and eyed her boyfriend. "Alone."

Shadow got the hint and flopped down on the bench.

Amy nodded and stood up, as the older female led her away. "We have to go a little ways. Shadow's hearing is too good."

After walking for several minuets, Maria turned to her. "Alright Amy. What's going on with you? You aren't acting normal," the yellow hedgehog said, searching Amy's face with her bright blue eyes. "Are you sure you're feeling Ok?"

Amy nodded and cowered away from the hand Maria had placed on her shoulder. "I'm fine," she squeaked. "You really don't have to worry about me, Maria."

The other girl let out a deep breath. "If you say so Amy. But just remember, I'm here for you. We all are."

The pink hedgehog smiled and embraced her friend. "Thank you!" she gushed. "But honestly, there is nothing to worry about."

Maria smiled back. "Ok then. I guess we should get back. Shadow's gonna worry." she rolled her eyes. "Like always."

Amy giggled. "Awww! But it's so cute when he freaks out about you!" she teased, knowing that it was the one thing that drove Maria crazy about her boyfriend.

"Haha," she answered sarcastically. "You're lucky Sonic isn't checking up on you every ten minuets."

_But that's what I want. _Amy thought sadly. "Well," she started, trying to break the silence before it became awkward. "I have to go now. Tell Shadow I said bye!" she said, waving a little.

Maria nodded. "I will. See you later Amy."

…

_I wonder if Tails has seen Sonic? _Amy wondered as she walked to the young fox's workshop. _It's possible, he's usually always here. _She made her way to the door and knocked a few times. "Tails?" she called out. "It's Amy. Are you home?"

His higher pitched voice sounded through the speaker near the door. "Hi-ya Amy! Come right in! It's unlocked."

She opened the door and stepped in, immediately getting tackled by Cream. "Amy!" her 'little sister' said happily. "I'm so glad you're here! It's always nice seeing you!"

Amy giggled and returned the young rabbit's embrace. "You too Cream. What brings you here?"

Cream smiled excitedly. "Miles is showing me some of his stuff," she said. "He's letting me help him the X-Tornado!"

"Yeah," the twin tailed fox said, wiping his brow and nodded politely to Amy. "We're just making a few minor repairs. Then this baby should be able to take down Eggman whatever the circumstances!"

"That sounds really cool!" Amy said with fake enthusiasm. _See? Tails lets Cream help him with his stuff. Why won't Sonic? _

"So, what brings you to my humble workshop?" Tails joked.

Amy laughed. "Just wondering if you've seen Sonic around. He's phone is dead...again."

Sonic's best friend shook his head. "Do you know how many times I've told him to charge that thing? One of these days, we're really gonna need to get a hold of him. But back to your question, he did show up earlier. But he didn't stay long. He said he was busy."

"Did he happen to tell you wear he went?" Amy asked hopefully.

Cream shook her head. "Sorry Amy. He didn't tell us anything."

The pink hedgehog felt her heart drop.

"Sorry we couldn't be any help to you," Tails said. "I guess he just moves too fast."

Amy nodded, an idea slowly forming in her mind. _Sonic is too fast. All I've gotta do is find a way to slow him down!_

**Lusay: So...what do you think? Great? Good? Ok? Bad? Terrible? Oh, I hope it's not that last one.**

**Amy: Don't worry. It can't be that bad.**

**Lusay: Thank you Amy! And guys. Don't get all on my case saying "Shadow is OOC, and blah, blah, blah." Because I KNOW that he would loosen up if Maria was back. Anywho! Review please! Peace out peoples!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lusay: Hey! Didya miss me? Well, here's the next chapter, but first I'm gonna do my "Thanks for viewing and reviewing!"**

_**bearvalley3365: **_**Just OK? That's fine. Uh...I really don't think pandas and gorillas will work out for me, but I'll keep it in mind, Ok?**

_**SuperSonicBoom12: **_**I'm really glad you like it! And Cream and Tails are so cute, aren't they? **

_**alienschnitelblast: **_**Dude! Thanks for reviewing! **

_**Xx-ILuvMusic-xX: **_**Thanks! I'm glad you think so!**

_**FanFicGirl10987: **_**Lol! Here's what happens! Enjoy it!**

_**The Hidden Flare: **_**Hi! It's great to see you again! You can't see a wide plot yet? Good. Because what does happen is so random and crazy, you'd hardly believe it! Lol! Like I've said before, I love being different! And Crazy is my middle name!**

_**SonictheChristianHedgie: **_**HEY! Lol. Here's how it goes! Love your writing too!**

**Thanks guys! Now, let's do it to it!**

_Chapter two: A Shooting Star_

_How am I supposed to slow down Sonic? _Amy wondered, kicking a small stone in her path. _I can't kidnap him; he's too fast. I can't trap him; he's too smart. I can't put a magic spell on him; last time I did THAT it totally backfired. _Amy shuddered, terrible memories of being chased all over oblivion by Jack Frost. _I don't know what I would've done if Tails wasn't able to undo that. _

Amy sighed. "Sonic, where are you?!" She yelled in frustration. Suddenly, I sharp wind blew from the west, nearly knocking the rose-colored hedgehog off her feet. It blew in a circle around her for a moment, before slowing down to reveal the Blue Blur himself.

"Hey Ames! Didya call me?" He asked, giving her a smile and a wink.

Amy forgot all about her frustration and tackled her blue hero. "Where on earth have you been?!" She questioned, nearly squeezing the life out of him. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Why do you keep your phone dead all the time? Tails didn't know where you ran off to!" Amy stopped talking and looked at Sonic, who was purple in the face.

"Amy...can't...breathe...too...tight..." He sputtered.

Quickly releasing him, Amy gasped. "I'm so sorry Sonic!" She said tearfully. "I could've killed you!"

Sonic fell to his knees, taking huge breaths, trying to recover. "No problem Amy," he said with a weak smile. "Like I've said before, I die hard!"

Amy shook her head. "But I..."

Sonic smiled. "Ames...I'm fine, see? Perfectly fine! No need to beat yourself up about it!"

She smiled. "Thanks Sonic. Oh! By the way, you never answered my question!"

"Right," he nodded. "Well, you know. Running, eating a chilli dog here and there, running, taking down some robots, running, visiting Tails, running. The usual."

"Oh," Amy said, looking down.

"Are you Ok?" Sonic asked immediately. "Did I upset you just now?"

"Well, you know...I just..." _want you to make time for me, _she silently finished.

Sonic seamed to understand. Either that, or his mind was already a million miles away, which happened a lot. "Hey! I just noticed it's getting kinda late. Wanna go to Sunset Hill? See the sun set?" Sunset Hill was a very sentimental place for the two. It was the place Sonic had admited his love to her. And every time they went there, it was always romantic and beautiful.

"Sure!" Any said, braking into a huge grin. "You know I'd love to!"

Sonic chuckled and scooped her up in a single smooth move. "Hold on tight Ames," he cautioned.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, excitement and anxiousness running down her spine. "Ready when you are," she said with a smile.

"Ok then. Ready...set...go!" Sonic started running at his supersonic speed. Amy screamed with delight, clutching his neck tighter, enjoying the feel of the wind in her quills. No wonder why he likes running so much! The thrill was amazing!

After a few seconds, he slowed to a stop, letting Amy down. As soon as her feet touched the grassy floor, she sank to her knees. "Wow," she said breathlessly. "That was amazing!"

"It's a good thing you don't get motion sickness," Sonic said, plopping down beside her. "But I guess that's because you have a pretty good sence of speed yourself." Sonic laid down in the grass, tucking his arms behind his head in a carefree manner.

Amy laughed. "I'm not nearly as fast as you," she pointed out. "Maybe it's just because we were made for each other."

Sonic chuckled, his muzzle going pink in the process. "Maybe."

"Oooooh look!" Amy said suddenly, pointing up into the sky. "The sun's going down!"

The Blue Blur lifted his emerald-green eyes, admiring the golds, pinks, and purples that covered the sky. "It's beautiful," he murmured, sitting upright. "But not nearly as beautiful as you."

Amy giggled with glee as he nuzzled her ear. Although they didn't happen often, or very long for that matter, she still enjoyed Sonic's romantic moments. It might be a short kiss here, some flowers there, but all in all, at least he was showing he cared. _I guess he can't be with me all the time, _She thought, watching the sky. _But I'm glad when he is. _She still wished he'd stay with her all the time, instead of running around, saving the world all the time. _I guess I can't get everything I want._

The pair stayed there a while, and the sun eventually set. The moon rose to take its place, the fireflies awoke to set the mood, as well as the frogs, singing softly from the pond not too far away.

"This is perfect," Amy sighed in a bliss.

Sonic smiled. "Do you think it could get any better?"

Amy thought for a moment. "Naw," she shook her head.

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Why are you asking?" She asked.

Sonic motioned to the sky. Amy looked and gasped as a shooting star flitted across the blackend night. "How did you-?"

He chuckled. "C'mon! Make your wish before it's too late!"

"Ok," Amy said hesitantly. _What should I wish for? _Suddenly, it came to her. She wanted more moments like this. And the only way to do that was..._I wish Sonic would slow down, _She thought, crossing her fingers and closing her eyes. _That's what I want more than anything! _

She opened her eyes to sent Sonic a smile, but she gasped instead. "Oh my gosh! Sonic?!"

**Lusay: And what happened to Sonic? I guess you'll have to wait and find out! See you all later! Review please! Peace out peoples!**


End file.
